Such a pneumatic vehicle tire is known from DE 10 2007 028932 Al. The foam ring reduces the vibration of air in the tire and leads to an improvement in the noise conditions in the vehicle. The foam ring consists of an open-cell foam and is also referred to as an “inner absorber”. The sealant that is subsequently applied to the inner side of the ring after the operation of heating the tire has two functions: it seals an undesired puncture of the tire in the region of the tread, in that, in the event of damage to the inner layer, the viscous sealant flows into the location of the damage. Moreover, the sealant serves at the same time as a “bonding agent” for securing the sound-absorbing foam ring.
However, the flow characteristics of the sealant may be adversely affected by the foam ring lying on the sealant, so that the desired sealing effect only occurs after a delay or not at all. In cases in which the penetrating foreign body comes out of the tire again and leaves a large air channel, reliable sealing by the sealant with adversely affected flow characteristics is particularly difficult.